Telephone Box
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Mungkin Ten akan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena sudah menurunkan hujan saat dia pulang sekolah. Hujan yang membawa berkah untuknya.. NCT. Chittaporn Ten/Nakamoto Yuta. Oneshoot.


**Title :** **Telephone Box**

 **Author : Widhey Lee (** **"Nao-Chan** **KiHaeELF)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-** **Chittaporn Leichapornkhul** **(** **Ten** **)**

 **-** **Nakamoto** **Yuta**

 **-Johnny Seo**

 **-Ji Hansol**

 **Ceritanya murni punya saya. Walaupun ada beberapa kejadian yang nyontek sana-sini, tapi keseluruhan ide cerita murni dari otak saya. don't Bash. Don't copas, karena sama sekali gak bagus untuk di copas. Yang baca harus tinggalkan jejak/RCL. Happy reading...^^**

 **Note:** **Oct 19, 2016**

Story Start Begin…

Hujan sore itu deras sekali sampai yang terdengar hanya suara hujan saja.

Ten berlari keluar dari sekolahnya dengan tas di atas kepala. Harusnya ia sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi jadwal piketnya menahannya di kelas. Lebih sialnya, teman-temannya sengaja meninggalkannya dan membuatnya mengerjakan semuanya sendiri.

Sejauh yang terlihat, memang tidak ada tempat untuk berteduh -sekarang ia jadi menyesal kenapa memilih sekolah yang jauh dari halte-, tapi samar-samar Ten melihat kotak telpon warna merah di dekat pohon besar. Satu-satunya tempat berteduh dan Ten segera berlari kesana.

Ten membuka pintunya dengan buru-buru lalu menutupnya kembali. Tubuhnya yang sudah setengah basah menyentuh sesuatu di dalam kotak telpon, membuatnya berjengit dan segera menoleh.

Mata itu bertemu dengan matanya. Hitam yang begitu indah dan Ten merasa ia menyukai mata itu dan tatapannya. Seseorang itu punya rambut hitam yang lembut, sama seperti warna matanya. Ia tidak terkejut dan masih bersandar dengan santai dengan kabel earphone di kedua telinganya.

Ten segera sadar begitu orang itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepas satu kabel earphonenya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu jika sudah ada orang disini." Katanya, terlihat canggung. "Kalau begitu aku pergi saja. Maaf sekali lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya, menyentuh lengan Ten sebelum ia keluar dan jadi basah kuyup. "Kita bisa berbagi. Lagipula hujannya belum berhenti."

Ten mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menepuk-nepuk seragam dan tas nya yang basah. Melakukan semua itu di dalam satu kotak telpon yang begitu sempit benar-benar menyusahkan. Berkali-kali Ten harus meminta maaf karena tubuhnya menyenggol seorang lain yang hanya tersenyum maklum saja.

Ponsel di sakunya lalu berbunyi setelah ada keheningan yang cukup lama di dalam kotak telpon itu. Ten menopangkan tangannya ke kotak telpon, tepat di sebelah kiri wajah orang di depannya, karena kesusahan meraih ponselnya di saku belakang. Kotak telpon itu sempit sekali sampai bergerak pun susah. Laki-laki itu menggumamkan maaf dan orang didepannya hanya bilang tidak apa-apa.

Tangannya belum beranjak dari tumpuannya karena nama yang tertera di layar ponsel sepertinya perlu cepat-cepat di angkat.

"Halo, Hansol hyung. Iya, maaf. Aku kehujanan dan sekarang terjebak di kotak telpon dekat sekolah."

Orang di depan Ten tertawa pelan, mengundang Ten untuk menatapnya dan tersenyum. Mengabaikan suara Hansol yang masih mengoceh di ujung sana.

"Iya. Jemput saja." Jawab Ten pada akhirnya sebelum menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, tanpa memutus panggilannya terlebih dahulu.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat pada satu orang lain yang masih dengan santai nya bersandar dengan satu kabel earphone masih terpasang.

Lagu yang terdengar samar-samar itu Lost Star-nya milik Adam Levine. Sedikit kurang pas dengan situasinya tapi tidak apa-apa. Ketika bagian 'Yesterday i saw a lion kiss a deer' mengalun, bibir Ten sudah menempel di atas bibir orang di depannya. Diam tidak bergerak, mencoba menyimpan rasa manisnya dikepala untuk diingat lagi ketika ia punya waktu senggang. Dengan mata terpejam, Ten melakukannya.

Ten tidak tahu orang di depannya itu ikut memejamkan mata atau tidak, karena Ten tidak peduli. Poin pentingnya orang itu tidak berontak dan memukulnya saja sudah membuat Ten bersyukur. Ia masih belum bergerak ketika lehernya mendadak terasa hangat. Tangan orang di depannya bergerak perlahan disana dan menahan tengkuk Ten untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ten bergerak dengan pasti seolah ia sudah biasa melakukannya. Nyatanya ini baru pertama kali. Ten hanya tidak ingin saja dibilang sebagai laki-laki yang belum pernah berciuman.

Ia semakin maju dan melumat bibir bawahnya. Bahunya di remat terlalu kuat karena ciuman Ten semakin menuntut. Orang di depan Ten itu melenguh tapi tidak ada kode untuk berhenti, jadi ia juga tidak berhenti.

Ciumannya melambat sampai akhirnya bibir Ten menjauh pelan-pelan. Ten menggantinya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang manis. Mereka saling tersenyum dengan mata yang saling menatap.

Ponsel Ten berbunyi lagi tidak lama kemudian. Laki-laki itu berdecak pelan lalu mengangkat panggilan.

"Halo?" Ten melihat keluar kotak telpon dan mendapati ada sebuah mobil terparkir di ujung jalan. Terlihat tidak jelas karena hujan masih deras sekali. "Aku melihat mobilmu, hyung. Iya, aku keluar sekarang."

Ten menyimpan ponselnya di saku, lalu menatap orang di depannya lama.

"Aku harus pulang." Katanya dengan raut sedih.

Orang di depannya mengangguk. "Memang seharusnya begitu. Tidak mungkin selamanya kita akan terjebak disini."

Ten mendadak seperti punya ide bagus. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil buku di dalam tas nya dan mulai menulis. Kemudian ia merobek selembar kertas dan diberikan kepada orang di depannya.

"Telpon aku, ya." Katanya dengan tasnya yang sudah siap di atas kepala. "Aku pulang dulu."

Orang di depannya bahkan belum sempat membalas apa-apa ketika Ten sudah berlari menerobos hujan dan masuk ke mobil. Ia lalu membuka kertas yang diberikan Ten.

'Namaku Ten. Single. Dan ini nomorku.'

Ia tertawa kecil lalu meraih ponselnya. Aku Yuta dan aku akan menyimpan nomormu, tulisnya.

Ia melihat keluar dan mobil yang tadi Ten masuki sudah melaju pelan. Kemudian dia bersandar lagi sebelum akhirnya ada yang mengetuk pintu kotak telpon itu.

"Yuta," panggil sesorang ketika pintu kotak telpon itu ia buka.

Dia tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah menjemputku, Johnny hyung."

"Sama-sama. Sudah kuduga kau pasti terjebak disini. Ayo pulang."

Ia mengangguk lalu bergabung dibawah payung yang sama dan berjalan pulang. 

======END======


End file.
